


当那个雨天没有孟鹤堂

by childstone



Category: R18- Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	当那个雨天没有孟鹤堂

“九良？你这肩膀怎么淋湿了？你是不是又路上玩九连环了！”

“贤儿！你看我解开了！”周九良一脸兴奋地举起手上的九连环。

“真的假的？我看看！？”秦霄贤也凑上去，自然地抓住了周九良的手。

周九良沉浸在成功的喜悦当中，高冷的人设全都抛在脑后，当即决定，炒两个菜庆祝一下。

周九良十七岁生辰那天，三贤楼早早地打了烊，秦霄贤站在后厨里帮周九良洗菜，谢金早就跑出去找李鹤东了，也不担心这两个人霍霍厨房。晚宴秦霄贤坐在周九良旁边，快乐地加入争夺战，吃了个肚子溜圆。子时，众人纷纷离席，秦霄贤也有些飘飘然。

“九良！九良！起来了！！回去睡觉了嘿！！！”

于是谢金看见周九良拿着一只筷子，把秦霄贤从二楼追到了后院，得亏秦霄贤轻功好，不然就被带着醉意和起床气的周九良扎成了筛子

然而当谢金第二天进到后厨的时候，整个后厨跟救过火似的，到处都是水，他看着自己装豆腐乳的罐子打开着，里面空了一半不说还灌了不少水，气沉丹田，怒吼一声，“秦霄贤！！！”于是那天秦霄贤一天都没听到其他声儿。

秦霄贤从小和周九良一起长大，对周九良表面小大人，内心小屁孩的性子摸得一清二楚，整天变着花样作妖，就为了让周九良破功，为此周九良不知道教训了他多少次。

有一天，秦霄贤被周九良打发去采桃花，理由是他这么好的轻功，不利用多浪费，大伙都听听，这说的是人话吗？

当秦霄贤挎着一篮子桃花回来的之后，发现周九良不太对，虽然还是那副冷淡的表情，但他就是觉得他蔫巴巴的。

“九良？”

“嗯~？”周九良奶声奶气地回答。

“……”秦霄贤放下他一早上的成果，伸手摸上周九良的额头，“周九良你是不是又练完剑贪凉吹风洗冷水澡了！！！”

于是周九良被秦霄贤关在屋里两天没有出门。

“秦霄贤你给我起开！”

“不可能！周九良你不要逼我！”

“到底是你逼我还是我逼你！！”

秦霄贤攥住周九良的手腕不让他挣脱，拉着他回到桌前，“不行，这是我的第一次！你说什么也不能不负责！”

“你自己尝尝你煮的这玩意儿能喝吗！”周九良气得要掀桌子。

“怎么不能喝！”秦霄贤也瞪大了眼，端起碗来喝了一口，还没咽下去就跑到窗边吐了。

“呵~”周九良表示这是自作自受，等等……他刚刚吐哪儿了？

秦霄贤蹲在竹林里扒拉土，嘴里念叨着“真小气，不就是吐了一下吗。”

“九良……”秦霄贤红着脸站在周九良面前，“我喜欢你……”

“好啊。”周九良正捧着《聊斋志异》，没有抬头。

秦霄贤鼓起勇气勾起周九良的下巴，吻了上去，等到两人喘着粗气分开的时候，秦霄贤才发现周九良的书拿反了。

那年周九良十九岁，秦霄贤十六岁。

周九良二十岁生辰那年，秦霄贤扛着困到睁不开眼的人回到后院，“哪啊就这么困，你今天可一点儿酒都没喝，全让我给喝了。”

“老秦，师兄最后给我的酒里有药……”

“……”秦霄贤无比后悔从周九良手下夺走了酒杯，灵机一动又有了新的主意，“九良……我觉得我好热~越来越热怎么办？啊~”

周九良打开秦霄贤乱摸的手，“我骗你的。”

“……”秦霄贤一把抱起周九良，把他扔到床上后开始脱衣服，“我不管，我就是觉得很热！那酒里有东西！”

周九良被摔得七荤八素的，还没反应过来就被秦霄贤绑住了双手。

“九良~”秦霄贤伏在周九良耳边轻声说道，“那酒里都是我对你的情啊……”

秦霄贤吻住了周九良的唇，毫不费力地撬开他的嘴，卷住他的舌头，手则是熟练地扒开周九良的衣服，准确地捻上了一侧乳尖。

周九良轻哼一声，开始推拒在口中肆虐的舌，“唔~”来不及吞咽的口水顺着他嘴角流下。

半晌秦霄贤才放过周九良的唇，来到被欺负的有些肿了的乳尖，含在嘴里，不停地吮吸啃咬着。

周九良大张着嘴，不住喘息，被胸前的抚慰刺激的不停扭动，但双手又被绑住，只能任由秦霄贤动作。

“哈啊……你……你放开我……”

秦霄贤咬了咬红肿的乳珠，把周九良扒了个精光，开始进攻他柔软的肚子。

“啊~”周九良想逃开，却被秦霄贤一把拉了回来。

“想去哪儿啊？”秦霄贤惩罚性地拍了下周九良的屁股，又对着他翘起来流着水的肉茎轻轻吹了吹。

周九良眼睛里蓄满了泪花，这人到底喝了多少，怎么……怎么……不知轻重。

“打痛了？”秦霄贤伸手揉了揉刚刚打过的地方，有些发红，下手是有点重了，“补偿补偿你可好？”

然后就低头含住了小九良，令周九良猛地叫出一声甜腻的呻吟来，于是更加卖力地舔弄。

就在周九良即将释放的时候，秦霄贤放开了他，“九良，我也好难受……你帮帮我~”周九良憋得难受，被松开了双手后听话地趴在秦霄贤双腿间，吃力地吞吐着。

周九良用力太猛，突然来了一个深喉，秦霄贤一声闷哼，忍住一插到底的欲望，伸手在床头翻找着什么。

周九良嘴巴有些酸了，刚刚吐出嘴里的巨根，就被秦霄贤一把按在床上。第二次了……姓秦的，明天不收拾你我跟你姓！！！

秦霄贤挖了些刚刚找到的香膏，就往周九良股间抹去，把小穴里里外外涂了个遍，一根手指不断进出着，又带了些淫水出来。等到秦霄贤插进第三根手指的时候，周九良只能软著身子奶奶地呻吟，刚刚被强行打断的欲望更加汹涌地向他袭来，打散了他最后的理智。

“唔……”周九良的声音已经带上了一丝哭腔，“进……进来……”

秦霄贤也没再坏心眼地折腾他，扶着肉棒慢慢地就进入了小穴。

“啊~”整根没入的时候两个人都发出了满足的叹息，秦霄贤也不再等周九良适应，开始动起来。

“不……，贤儿……你慢……啊！”

“慢了？”秦霄贤又加快了动作，“这样够快了吗？”

“不……不是……”周九良已经无法说出一句完整的话，后穴被秦霄贤撑得满满当当，敏感的肠壁被热烫的肉棒来回操弄，还时不时顶上某个地方，过电般的感觉令他头皮发麻。

“快了？”秦霄贤放慢速度，一寸一寸地往里推进，直到顶上那处令周九良发疯的软肉，磨动两下又慢慢抽出，感受里面肠肉的层层挽留。

周九良的眼泪都掉了下来，整个人不受控制地抱住秦霄贤，双腿也缠在秦霄贤身上，哭泣着求饶，“贤儿……唔……快点……”

“这可是你说的，等会可不要嫌快了？”秦霄贤揉了揉周九良的屁股，不再捉弄他。

“啪啪啪……”屋内回荡着肉体碰撞的声音，“贤儿……不……不……不行了……”。

秦霄贤听着周九良声音里满满的情欲，早已失去了平时的冷静语气，吻了吻周九良泛红的眼角，低声说道，“等我一起，九良。”

话音刚落，周九良便射了出来，弄得两人小腹上沾满了白浊。

“你怎么能偷跑呢？”秦霄贤咬了一口周九良挺立的乳尖，又加快了动作，发了狠似的冲撞着。

周九良被撞得脑袋一片浆糊，有时被撞远了，还会被拉回来，接受更深的插入，刚刚高潮的身体泛着粉红，后穴里更是湿软得不像话，敏感的不行。

“啊……唔……”周九良口中只能蹦出一些意义不明的音节，甚至无法开口向秦霄贤求饶。

秦霄贤满意地看着周九良为自己失去理智的模样，抽插了数十下，就交代在了周九良体内，滚烫的精液冲刷着肠壁，烫得周九良发出了一声呻吟。

“贤儿~我很困了，休息吧好不好。”周九良可怜巴巴地看向秦霄贤。

本来秦霄贤应该答应的，但看着周九良红彤彤的嘴唇，发红的眼角和泛着粉红的脸颊，还有一身乱七八糟的痕迹，脑袋嗡地一下，又扑倒了他。

周九良准备一脚踹开他，然后把他赶出房门，但欢爱后的身子还有些虚软，还没用力，就被秦霄贤攥着脚腕强行分开两腿，暴露出被蹂躏后的小穴，穴口已经有些肿了，不安地缩了缩。

这谁顶得住啊！秦霄贤表示他才不姓柳！直接就着先前的液体，再次进入了温柔乡。

“秦……”周九良愤怒的声音突然转了一个调，“啊……”

“九良，你现在叫的真好听。”秦霄贤蹭了蹭周九良的脸颊，然后在他炸毛之前把人翻了个个儿。

周九良咬着牙，撑起身子准备回头骂他，就被秦霄贤突然的一个深入顶地软了腰，又趴回了床上，哆哆嗦嗦地承受新一轮的欢爱。

秦霄贤早对周九良的敏感区了如指掌，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐周九良的后背，双手在侧腰流连。

“唔……九良……轻点……我动不了了……”秦霄贤轻轻拍了拍周九良的臀肉，翻起一层层肉浪，咽了咽口水，掰开周九良的臀瓣就开始整根插入抽出。

周九良把头埋在被子里，自暴自弃地放开了呻吟，“啊……哈啊……嗯……”

被子又能挡住多少声音呢？

第二天周九良醒的时候，已经日上三竿，秦霄贤抱着他睡得正熟，于是他忍着酸软一脚踹醒秦霄贤，“你给我挖莲子去！我今天要做莲子粥！”


End file.
